


Solace

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitch has an unhealthy curiosity about Captain Levi, and she gets more than she bargained for one night when that curiosity gets the better of her. Het, Sexual content, crack pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to Hell for this. Months ago, someone asked if I'd ever write Hitch and Levi together. I scoffed at the notion initially, but those who know me know that I don't usually back down from a challenge. Personally I tend to ship Levi with Erwin, Eren, Hange or Petra. I completely forgot that I even wrote this one-shot until I started browsing through my writing folder trying to decide what the muses felt most amicable to work on next. Enjoy (or tar and feather me...whatever)!

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

Hitch wasn't known for being the most skilled fighter. Her looks tended to get her what she wanted, more often than not. She had chin-length wavy, pale brown hair, big long-lashed amber eyes and a rather catty smile. She had powers of persuasion and that had gained her a reputation that would upset most girls. She was a practical person overall, though. Therefore when she and Marlo joined the Survey Corps, she decided that she was going to put aside being lazy for the sake of gaining some kind of influence. She didn't expect it to be easy, but neither did she expect Captain Levi to be such a harsh taskmaster with chores. On her first day at their keep headquarters she was stuck weeding the cobblestones all day long on her hands and her knees. When she finished with that, she had to clean the stables. Then she had to sweep and dust the first floor, clean the latrines and wash dishes.

She was worn out by the end of the day, but the one thing that made it worth it to her was seeing Captain Levi in that cute head scarf and mouth scarf. She'd started developing an interest in him ever since she and Marlo helped him and his team out with the uprising. Actually, before that. She'd seen him in action and just watching him fight made her hot. He was a short, slim man but he sure was good-looking and he had a sort of dark charisma to him. She'd also seen him in the process of changing shirts as she passed by his personal quarters after that awful cleaning day and she caught sight of his bared chest and stomach. The man had a hot physique on him for sure.

Now she'd been there for a week and it was time for her to think of ways to catch his eye. She'd heard that Levi had a lover that he'd lost months ago. Apparently she died in the line of duty trying to capture the female titan they were after. Rumor had it he'd taken her death hard, and he often went into the basement holding area where they were keeping Annie secured. She was incased in a crystal rock of her own making and they couldn't break it. Levi apparently went down there at least every other day to just stare at it, and what was going through his mind was anyone's guess.

Of course, this was all rumor. The only part that Hitch knew to be true was that Petra had died and that she had been in a relationship with Levi. All of the other stuff could just be gossip, for all she knew. What mattered was that the man was available again. She didn't want a boyfriend per say, but some excitement would be nice...and the sexy captain was certainly exciting. Handsome, mysterious, great body, sexy voice and not to mention he was the strongest soldier alive.

She began to try and think up a plan. Though his left leg had mostly healed from the injury he'd sustained to it fighting the female titan, Hitch had shrewdly noted that sometimes the thigh muscles seemed to get stiff now and then when he wasn't active. When he was moving around it seemed fine but in the mornings when he woke up or when he'd been sitting doing paperwork for a while, he walked with a slight limp for about a half hour. An idea began to formulate in her mind and she smiled with excitement at the thought.

* * *

Levi scooted back from his desk with a sigh. He blamed Erwin for all of these reports he was having to fill out. It used to be _his_ job but Smith was too busy with his nose in the political state of affairs, leaving his captain to take over everything having to do with the Survey Corps.

Levi grimaced and he rubbed his thigh with one hand while reaching for his tea with the other. It seemed like whenever he was immobile for any period of time it got stiff. On horseback he could exercise in the saddle. Sometimes he even stood on it for no reason for no better reason than to keep the muscles from stiffening. The stretching exercises he did as a daily routine were helping, but he still had a ways to go before his leg was completely back to normal.

A knock at the door gave him pause. "Who is it?"

Hitch Dreyse opened the door and poked her head in with a smile. "Captain sir, may I speak with you about something?"

Levi sighed. This girl was a nuisance. Her cleaning skills were sub-par, her skills with the 3D gear were moderate but not up to standards of a scout and her blade use was on the novice side. In fact, the only reason he'd allowed her to join was because of how helpful she'd been with the enemy militia. At the very least she could perform menial chores and assist with the stables, but if something didn't improve soon, he was going to have to let her go.

"What is it?" He took another sip of tea and he checked his clock. It was starting to get late and he should probably get something to eat, take a bath and go to bed.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Levi's expression didn't give anything away, but as soon as he saw the nightgown she was in he was inwardly disconcerted. It was a sheer, gauzy thing that dipped at the top to show a little cleavage, and it went to her knees. She had a flimsy robe of the same material and pale blue color. The cleavage and the bottom were lined with lace. He kept his expression neutral as she crossed her ankles and leaned against the door, lowering her eyes to let the shadows of her thick lashes cast shadows over her cheekbones.

"Well, I wondered if you could give me some lessons with the 3D gear sometime, when you aren't too busy? I know I'm not nearly as good as everyone else here, and I'd like to improve."

Levi felt suspicious. This girl was known for having a silver tongue—the one thing she seemed to have a true talent for. According to those that knew her, she wasn't a very motivated soldier and she'd never expressed a desire to fight any titans. He turned his chair away from the desk to face the door to his chambers.

"You mean you want to start taking this seriously and become part of the expedition?" Levi tested the waters and he looked into his tea cup to avoid looking at her curves—which the sheer material of her gown did little to hide. He'd caught a glimpse of the shadow of her nipples and he considered telling her to put on something that covered her better before she gave all the boys in the keep nosebleeds.

"If you think I could make the cut, sir."

"Hmph...with _your_ current skills, you wouldn't make it a mile out the gate before you ended up as titan fodder," he answered candidly, "but something needs to improve. You've got to earn your place here, Hitch. I've got no use for you as you are now. Everything you do is half-assed."

She sighed and bit her lip. "I know. But I _want_ to get better, Captain. After seeing you all in action, I felt so inspired. It's just..." She reached behind her and she flipped the lock on the door.

Levi's brows hedged. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hitch tucked her hair behind her right ear and she approached with dainty, feminine steps. She looked at him and she went to her knees in front of his chair. Levi stiffened and he stared down at her impassively. Inwardly his mind was racing.

_~What in the hell is she up to?~_

* * *

Hitch took a deep breath, steeling herself for her plan. It was risky and Levi was no man to fuck with. She looked up at him and those hooded gray eyes stayed on hers for once, awaiting her answer. "Your leg is hurting, isn't it? I've noticed that happens when you first get up in the morning or when you sit for a while. I can help with that, you know. I have talents that aren't really conventional to the life of a soldier." She smiled dryly at him.

"Exactly what 'talents' might those be?" he asked flatly, his expression never changing.

He was still so attractive, even with that bland expression on his face. He had a sort of magnetism she couldn't resist. Greatly daring, Hitch reached out to his left knee and she slid one palm over it and up his thigh, kneading with her fingers and thumb. She felt him wince even though his face remained impassive.

"I'm really good at massages," she explained, still looking up at him. He still hadn't looked away. Maybe he was trying to intimidate her into quitting on her own, but Hitch was determined. "Will you let me help you with this, Captain?"

He took a breath and he seemed to consider it. His sleepy gaze roamed over her and he grunted softly when she added her other hand to the mix and began to work her way up and down the tense thigh with skilled pressure.

"I'm getting a feeling my leg isn't the only thing you want to message."

Hitch tried to look coy. "What does that mean, sir?"

"You need me to spell it out for you? All right. You came into my private chambers dressed like that to 'talk' and then you locked my door, got on your knees in front of me and started...unh...rubbing my thigh."

She glanced down at her nightgown. "This is just what I like to wear when it's hot, Captain. It's comfortable."

"Interesting how I haven't seen you prancing around like that before tonight." He grunted again and a brief wince crossed his features.

Hitch shrugged. "Tonight's been hotter than others...and more humid. Does this feel okay, sir? I know it hurts a little but—"

"It's fine," he sighed. Some of the tension started to leave the muscles and Hitch could feel the change. "I've got to admit, you're good."

She smiled up at him again. "You see? I have _some_ uses."

Levi looked her in the eye again. "It's going to take more than a massage to keep your place here, you know."

Hitch knew what he meant, but she pretended to misunderstand. "Oh, you want something more, sir?" She eased her topmost hand further up and she settled it on his crotch. "I can provide that, too."

He put his hand over hers. "What are you trying to pull, here?"

Hitch laughed softly at that. "Isn't it obvious?" She rubbed the bulge between his thighs and she enjoyed the way it filled her hand, even though it wasn't hard yet. "But seriously...I really like you. Would you...let me give you some relief, Captain?"

He took her wrist and he pulled her hand away from his groin. "Oh, I see. You think you can earn your place here by doing me sexual favors."

"Not at all," she insisted, moistening her lips when his gaze made her shiver. Well, he hadn't thrown her out yet. "I really _do_ want to get better at using the gear and my blades. I'm tired of living a dull life. I also want you, Captain."

"This is stupid," Levi said bluntly. "I don't think you understand the situation. I'm not looking for a mistress or a girlfriend. You're beginning to wear on my nerves."

Hitch sighed and she kept rubbing his thigh with her free hand. "I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend. I just want to be with you tonight, and if you don't like it then I won't take it personally if it never happens again. I'm serious, sir. I want to learn to do better here...but I also want _this_."

"You do realize how crazy this sounds?" His brows furrowed, and he made a little sound of relief when more of the tension faded from his thigh. "If this happens—and I'm not saying it will—you'll still be expected to make a notable improvement with your gear operation within a week. You'll be treated as any other recruit—no special treatment. Doesn't matter how much we fuck, understand? What happens in the bedroom stays there."

Hitch smiled and she lowered her head to his knee and kissed it softly. "I didn't expect anything less, sir. So will you let me, or will you turn me away? You don't have to like me, Captain, but I think you're attracted to me. Isn't that all we need?"

* * *

Levi was on the verge of telling the crazy bitch to get out of his chambers, but he had to admit she was easy on the eyes, and he was a man with needs like any other. Night after night he thought of Petra...dreamed of her. He couldn't be rid of the ache in his heart that he tried to keep so well hidden, but to have a woman in his arms—even for purely physical reasons—might ease the loneliness and provide a healthy outlet for his inner pain. Hitch made a good point. What did it matter what he thought of her? She was a warm body to enjoy, and if she was good enough, he might decide to partake again. Odds were she'd be killed on her first run out anyway—not that he wouldn't do his best to teach her to survive but his corps had a high mortality rate with first timers.

_~I can't believe I'm even considering this. Nothing's certain from one day to the next, though. Might as well take what small pleasures I can get.~_

He slowly released her wrist, looking down at her. He started to swell in his pants at the thought of losing himself in a woman's embrace. "You have to be out of here before dawn, understand? I don't care if you go to the women's barracks or not, just as long as you're discreet."

Hitch blinked slowly up at him, an action that was clearly meant to call attention to the thickness and length of her lashes. "I understand, Captain Levi." She then focused her attention on his pants, unbuckling the harness strap first and pulling it open. She kept massaging his thigh as she unzipped his pants and worked them open.

Levi sat back and watched her, interested to see how she would perform. He breathed slowly and evenly as she parted the material of his pants to free his genitals, and he held perfectly still as she examined his cock and gripped it.

* * *

Hitch found that her guess concerning Levi's endowments were spot-on. It wasn't fully hard yet but even at half-mast, he was above average. She glanced at his hands and she smirked a little. Yup. Long fingers. Levi might be short and slim but his dick sure wasn't. She gave it an experimental stroke and she glanced up at the captain to see his reaction. His facial expression didn't change, but he blinked slowly in a way that expressed pleasure and his lips parted. She slid her gripping hand up and down the shaft, feeling it gradually lengthen and thicken further until it was fully stiffened.

Hitch gave the underside a lick. It lifted a little with tension in reaction to the wet sensation. She smiled up at him mischievously, again stroking the shaft slowly. "Big things come in small packages, right?"

His mouth quirked the slightest bit. "You could say that."

Hitch couldn't blame him for being a little proud. People talked about Levi's physical size all the time behind his back and he was too clever not to realize it. What he lacked in height, he more than made up for in looks, presence, combat skills and endowments. She went in for another taste and she hummed enticingly as she slowly took his length into her mouth, opening up her throat to take him all the way in.

There was where _her_ prideful skills were: no gag reflex. She heard his breath catch and she guessed he must be surprised that she could take the whole thing on the first pass. She let it slide out to the tip and then she took it back in again, lips tightly sealed around the girth of it. She took it slow at first, building up her sucking rhythm gradually so she wouldn't overdo it and gag herself by accident. She glanced over at his left hand as she began to bob her head and she saw his fingers curl tellingly on the arm of his chair.

_~Yeah, you like this, don't you, handsome?~_

She was getting turned on fast doing this to him, and she could feel her panties growing moist. Levi grunted softly and she knew she had him at her mercy. She glanced up at him and she saw his eyes losing focus and drifting shut with each pass of her sucking mouth. His breath was quickening and his hips began to slowly roll, keeping time with her rhythm. At least he didn't shove himself down her throat like some guys did.

* * *

Levi had to admit, he was expecting disappointment. Based on everything else she'd demonstrated, he wasn't particularly expecting this kind of performance.

_~Fuck, she's good...~_

He watched his saliva-coated dick slide in and out of Hitch's mouth and his eyes lost focus again when she hummed in her throat, creating vibrations around the sensitive flesh. He started breathing harder and he couldn't stop the low grunts that came out of his mouth as a result. She paused to give the tip a sharp suck and a flick of her tongue and he tensed involuntarily at the shock of sensation. Then she started deep-throating him again and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

He could have let her go on until he blew his load, but then he decided he wanted more from her. He reached down to grasp her hair—not hard, just enough to get her attention.

"Stop," he said a little breathlessly.

Hitch obeyed and she let his cock slide out of her mouth, looking up at him with a worried expression. "You don't like it?"

"Didn't say that," answered Levi. He jerked his chin toward his bed. "Get in the bed."

She smiled with obvious excitement. "Really?"

"I wouldn't have just said it, otherwise." She'd awoken his baser urges and having his dick sucked wasn't enough to satisfy him now.

Hitch got up from her knees and she went straight to the bed, stretching out on it and lying on her side. Still breathing heavily, Levi spared a moment to unbuckle his boots and take them off, along with his socks. Then he got up, took his pants off and stripped out of his shirt.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked when her wide eyes looked his now naked body up and down with a sort of awe. She probably wasn't used to seeing people with permanent marks on them from the 3D gear harness straps, considering she was with the garrison police before and they didn't spend nearly as much time in the air as Survey Corps.

Hitch shook her head, sighing with a little smile. "You're gorgeous. I'd be crazy to change my mind now."

"Well played." He approached the bed, intending to demonstrate some of his own erotic skills on her before satisfying his more basic urge. He knew she was on birth control because he'd gotten the record from her last physical when she joined, so he wasn't worried about accidentally making a bastard.

He climbed onto the bed with her and as he covered her body with his, he felt her tremble. Levi paused and he looked down at her with a slight frown. "Scared I'll hurt you? Don't tell me you're a virgin."

"Neither," giggled Hitch. She caressed the strap marks on his chest, touching him as if he were some kind of masterpiece she admired. "I'm about to do it with Captain Levi. I'm just...excited."

"Hmm, just remember not to make more out of this than it is, kiddo."

She ran her hands down his torso and she gave his slick erection a gentle tug. "I won't."

* * *

The first thing he did was sit up between her thighs and slide her panties down and off. Hitch expected him to get started right away after that. After all, she'd offered herself to him for _his_ pleasure, not her own. Therefore she was thoroughly surprised when he lifted her gown up to expose her from the waist up, pushed her thighs apart and stretched out between her legs.

"S-sir?" She gasped when his fingers stroked her labia.

"What sort of man do you think I am," he murmured, "to take without giving back? Hmm, you're already this wet. I have to say you've got a nice pussy."

"Th-thank...oohh!"

Hitch's words of gratitude ended into a moan of shock when his tongue flicked out to lick the folds of her loins. Nobody had ever done _this_ to her before. Every guy she'd been with were all about the blowjobs and just sticking it in. Levi's damp tongue traced the delicate flesh around her entrance, and then it circled the nub of her clit and made a throb of sensation pulse through her. Hitch's thigh muscles twitched involuntarily and she grabbed the bed sheets, eyes wide and blank.

_~Is he really...is this really happening? Oh, God!~_

One of his long fingers slipped easily into her moist passage and it curled against something inside that caused a weird sensation, almost like she had to urinate but much more pleasurable. His thumb pressed and rubbed her clit and he looked up the length of her tense body from between her thighs, observing her reactions and the confusion on her face.

"Just relax," instructed the commander. "Oh, I see. You aren't used to this, are you? You aren't virginal, but nobody's ever bothered to do this for you."

"N-no sir," she managed to gasp out. Her breath hitched and her back arched as he kept rubbing that spot inside and fondling her clit. "Oh...oooh! It feels funny...feels good...Levi!"

He didn't admonish her for addressing him by his name rather than his rank. Instead, he murmured: "What a shame. You should demand more of your lovers, Hitch."

Then he lowered his mouth to her clit, moving his thumb aside and he sucked gently on the sensitive flesh. His tongue swirled around it as he did so and the sensation was so intense that she started to buck. He stopped and lifted his head again to give her a warning look.

"Be still so I can do this right. Understand?"

Hitch nodded and bit her lip. It was already building at a frightening level she'd never experienced before. Orgasms weren't a new thing to her but this...this felt like it was going to be a killer one. Levi went back to sucking and licking on her clit and he slipped a second finger inside of her. He began to pump them; slowly at first, and then with greater speed and force. He had his fingers curled so that they stroked that spot inside of her with each thrust and she began to moan and tremble uncontrollably. Building...building...it felt like her entire pelvis was a spring that was winding tighter and tighter by the second.

"Can...can I touch your hair?" she pleaded, unsure of what to do while he was busy making her universe explode.

"Mm-hmm," came the distracted response. "Just don't pull."

She gasped when his lips latched onto her clit again. She combed her trembling fingers through his dark hair and she found it soft and silky to the touch. Of course Levi Ackerman would have soft hair. He probably washed and conditioned it daily—maybe even twice per day. Hitch shuddered and moaned, tossing her head on the pillow as his attentive ministrations gave her pleasure unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

When it happened, it was so powerful that her shoulders lifted off the pillows and she couldn't even find the breath to scream. Her inner muscles clenched so tight around his invading fingers it was a wonder she didn't break them.

"Le-vi," she whimpered, toes curling. He kept going, deliberately massaging that spot inside of her. It wouldn't stop. The blissful waves of excruciating pleasure just kept pulsing through her and the inner walls of her passage continued to clench and relax almost frantically. "Oh, God!"

The seconds ticked by and she thought she must have came for at least a minute, before it finally slowed and stopped. Gasping, panting and bewildered by the experience, Hitch vaguely wondered over a neat freak like the captain doing something like that willingly. Apparently his cleanliness didn't extend to sexuality. He stopped kissing her down there and withdrew his fingers once her inner spasms slowed, and he pulled her gown up further to expose her breasts as he maneuvered his body on top of hers and coaxed her thighs further apart.

Still panting, Hitch bent her knees back to expose herself fully for him and she gazed up at him, putting her arms around him. "That was amazing," she said with a smile. "I swear you're the best at everything you do, captain."

"Hmph. Not everything." He didn't elaborate on that doubtful statement. He positioned the head of his arousal at her wet entrance and he entered her swiftly, grunting as he filled her.

Hitch cried out in surprise again, but it wasn't a cry of pain. He'd made sure she was good and ready to receive him, so there was only more pleasure. "Oh, sir..."

Levi didn't say anything. He started thrusting immediately, his breath huffing as he stared down at her. He felt so good inside of her...filled her so nicely. Hitch pulled her knees back further and Levi hooked them under his arms. He stared into her eyes as he started driving his cock in with sharper thrusts, going in so deep it almost hurt. She reveled in it, though. He wasn't holding back and that was okay, because like his fighting, his fucking was precise, masterful and intense.

Hitch raked her nails down his back thoughtlessly as his aggression increased and the bed started to creak and bump against the wall. She couldn't hold back her cries and the position she was in didn't allow her to move much beneath him. All she could do was touch him and look up at his face. His normally passive expression was steadily relaxing into pleasure, his mouth parted, his brows furrowed. Soft groans began to emit from him intermittently between pants.

Hitch reached up to touch his face, feeling herself coming close to another orgasm. With her other hand she stroked his chest, feeling the tight, toned pectorals flexing beneath her palm. She could feel his heart beating at a rapid pulse and it quickened further when he began to slam into her with rising excitement.

"Oh! Ahh!" She couldn't stop crying out, but she kept her eyes on him, finding the changes of expression on his face fascinating.

He started making sounds that she swore she'd heard him make in battle when taking down a titan. Aggressive, primal...it was hot. She felt like he was going to drive her straight through the bed and at last he stopped, driving deep into her and going taut all over. Hitch stared up at him again and she ran her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair as he shuddered, his expression openly vulnerable with his release as he came inside of her.

 _~Damn...I'll bet most people never see him like this,,~_ she thought to herself as she watched the tension relax in his face, leaving behind an utterly satisfied look of peace. His eyes were closed and he breathed raggedly as he twitched and spurted inside of her, grunting a couple of times in the process.

Levi bowed his head, his tension easing as his climax ebbed. He gave a slow pump, his softening length sliding erotically inside of her. Then he lowered his mouth to hers and he gave her a brief, soft kiss on the lips, pulling out. She could feel his cum dribbling out of her and onto the bedding and she suddenly worried he might have a fit over that, but he didn't say anything about it. Levi got off of her and he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and combing his hair back from his forehead.

"Go and get cleaned up in the bathroom over there," he panted. "I'll change the bedding while you do that. Bring me out a wet cloth so I can clean my dick off, too."

Hitch winced a little as she sat up and turned to climb out of the bed. Her nightgown fell back down to cover her and she considered giving him a kiss before doing as he ordered, but he seemed to want his space for now. Understanding how things were, she went into the small private bathroom in his quarters to use the bathroom and wipe herself off with a damp cloth, and when she came back out Levi had already replaced the sheets on the bedding.

Hitch blinked. "Just like that? I wasn't even in there for three minutes!"

Levi looked up from the sheet he'd just patted down into place. "That's because you suck at cleaning. You'll learn eventually." He held his hand out for the cloth she'd brought and she handed it to him. Unmindful of the audience, he wiped off his genitals and stomach thoroughly before tossing the cloth in the hamper with his soiled bedding. "Your panties are over there on the office chair. I imagine they're fine to put back on if you want to."

She looked over at the office chair and she slowly walked over to collect them. She hadn't expected him to be all cuddles and kisses afterwards, so why was his casual tone bothering her? Feeling suddenly shy, she slipped the panties on and she combed her fingers through her tangled hair. "Um, do you want me to leave now?"

Levi glanced over at her, still naked as the day he was born. "I said by dawn. We have a couple of hours, so that's up to you."

She looked at his now immaculate bed, looked at the clock, and she sighed. He hadn't invited her to stay, nor had he asked her to go.

"Having regrets?"

Hitch looked at him with wide eyes. His gaze was steady on her and he hadn't moved to either get into bed or change into a pair of pajamas. "No sir. That was...well, it was definitely the best I've ever had. I just don't want to overstay my welcome, is all."

"Didn't I just say as long as you leave before dawn? I'd be kicking you out right now if you'd overstayed your welcome."

She wasn't used to being this uncertain. Then again, she'd never been with a man that didn't seem to care one way or the other. "Then...I'd best go now. I don't want to fall asleep and miss my window to leave discreetly, sir."

"Your choice." Levi stretched, and she took one last moment to admire the muscular symmetry of his back and buttocks.

"Goodnight, Captain." She went to the door and unlocked it.

"Hey, Hitch..."

She turned to look at him. "Hmm?"

Levi had climbed back into his bed and pulled the covers over himself. "If you apply as much effort into your training as you did with that blowjob, you should improve fast. You just set my standards higher for you."

"Oh."

Hitch wondered just how bad she'd screwed herself by screwing the captain.

* * *

The End


End file.
